gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSZ-008 ZII
The MSZ-008 ZII (aka Z-Two) is a prototype transformable attack-use mobile suit. It is featured in the original design series Z-MSV (Zeta Gundam Mobile Suit Variations) and various other works. It was originally designed by Kazumi Fujita. Technology & Combat Characteristics Sometimes pronounced as instead of "Zeta-Two", the ZII was intended to be the successor to the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. It uses the simplified frame similar to that of the MSA-005 Methuss, as the Zeta Gundam's frame was deemed too complicated. The machine focuses on space use, thus the ZII's MA mode which is called Waverider mode for convenience, lacks its predecessor's ability of atmospheric re-entry and flight on Earth. However, this mode has greater acceleration and maneuverability than that of the Zeta Gundam. The ZII is armed with a pair of beam sabers and a Mega Beam Rifle, which has firepower equal to that of the Ζeta Gundam's Hyper Mega Launcher. It also lacks the bio-sensor which is featured in the Ζeta Gundam and its later successor, the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It is capable of cutting through any metal not treated with anti-beam coating. The ZII has two beam sabers stored in an unknown location. ;*Beam Rifle :The same handheld beam rifle as the one used by the Zeta Gundam, it is powered by a replaceable E-pac. The beam rifle is also capable of emitting a beam saber from its barrel, allowing the ZII to use it as melee weapon when needed. ;*Clay Bazooka :The same weapon as used by the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, this projectile-firing bazooka is originally designed to fire adhesive rounds which immobilize enemy machines rather than destroying them outright. However, it can also fire several different types of ammunition, and is normally used with conventional explosive shells. The ZII had two clay bazookas stored on its backpack. ;*Mega Beam Rifle :The ZII's most distinctive weapon, the Mega Beam Rifle is a long-barreled, handheld weapon. It can achieve output comparable to the Hyper Mega Launcher by connecting it directly to all the ZII's generators, which can only be done in waverider mode. Like the beam rifle, the Mega Beam Rifle can also double as a beam saber. History Originally designed as a successor to the Ζeta Gundam and to lower manufacturing costs, Anaheim Electronics constructed one prototype ZII unit before the design team was requested to place priority on the ZZ Gundam for the A.E.U.G. It was assigned to former A.E.U.G. Assault Squadron Commander Kei Kirishima during the events of the First Neo Zeon War to capture the asteroid base Axis. Sometime after the war, the unit was transferred to Londo Bell for further testing as its concept was used for the basis for a streamlined version, the RGZ-95 ReZEL. In U.C. 0090, Federation pilot Travis Kirkland deployed in a second ZII unit (painted in similar colors used by Slave Wraith) from Anaheim Electronics to search for his son Vincent Gleissner before encountering remnants of the Glemy Faction. Gallery Msz008zii-gff.jpg|MSZ-008 ZII (Gundam Fix Figuration version) 4928797543_7c1e80c307_o.jpg MSZ-008 - ZII - MS Girl.jpg|MSZ-008 ZII - MS Girl MSZ 008.jpg Unit_s_zii.png|S-Rank ZII as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online travisZII.jpg|MSZ-008 ZII (Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link) Msz-008-dark.jpg|Travis Kirkland Custom ZII Mirage.jpg|MSZ-008 ZII as seen on Mirage of Zeon manga msz006-msz008-Argama_GihrensGreed-MenaceOfAxisV.jpg|Zeta Gundam (center) and ZII (left) defending the launch of Argama mobile cruiser from Gihren's Greed: Menace of Axis V Gundam Love Phantom (Episode 23) 01.jpg Super Gundam Royale ZII type.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Gunpla HGUC_Z_II.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSZ-008 ZII (2014): box art ZII-TravisKirkland.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSZ-008 ZII (Travis Kirkland Color) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art Action Figures GFF_0030_ZII_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0030 "MSZ-008 Z II" (2006): package front view GFF_0030_ZII_box-back.jpg|GFF #0030 "MSZ-008 Z II" (2006): package rear view Zii-gff-verka.jpg|GFF #0030 "MSZ-008 Z II" (2006): product sample GFFN_msz008_p01_front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration Next Generation (GFFN) #0041 "MSZ-008 Z II" (2009): package front view GFFN_msz008_p01_back.jpg|GFFN #0041 "MSZ-008 Z II" (2009): package rear view GFF_0030_0041_ZII-Original-vs-GFFN_p01_Sample.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration "MSZ-008 Z II" figures : comparison between original GFF #0030 release (right) and GFFN #0041 release (left) Full armor zeta 2.jpeg Notes and Trivia References Zii-gff.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration ZII: specification HaJudQCGWapH7zUaRNyHIQ.jpg|ZII: information from Gundam Perfect File MSG-ML 62.jpg MSG-ML 63.jpg ZIImissinglink.png|ZII: information from Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link Prismatic Mobile ZII.jpg|Prismatic Mobile|ZII: information from Gundam UC Prismatic Mobile See also *Tekki-Musya Haganemaru-Go External Links *MSZ-008 ZII on MAHQ.net ja:MSZ-008 ΖII